The present invention generally relates to a biosensor, and, more particularly, to a new and improved system, method and biosensor apparatus for data communications with a personal data assistant.
The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological abnormalities. For example lactate, cholesterol and bilirubin should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, the determination of glucose in body fluids is of great importance to diabetic individuals who must frequently check the level of glucose in their body fluids as a means of regulating the glucose intake in their diets, insulin intake and events. While the remainder of the disclosure herein will be directed towards the determination of glucose, it is to be understood that the procedure and apparatus of this invention can be used with other diagnostic systems.
Diagnostic systems, such as, blood glucose systems include a biosensor apparatus used to calculate the actual glucose value based on a measured output, such as, current or color, and the known reactivity of the reagent sensing element used to perform the test. The test results typically are displayed to the user and stored in a memory in the biosensor apparatus.
One known personal data assistant is a Palm(trademark) handheld personal data assistant. It is desirable to provide a mechanism to enable the use a personal data assistant with a biosensor apparatus to eliminate the need for a user to manually enter data or go through a hook-up process to download measurements from a separate blood glucose monitor. A need exists for an efficient and effective mechanism to enable a biosensor to communicate with a personal data assistant. It is desirable to provide an improved method for storing and displaying information for use by a diabetic patient and also allows the user to augment stored glucose results by entering and storing insulin amounts and time as well as other relevant markers, for example, logbook capability.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved system, method and biosensor apparatus for data communications with a personal data assistant. Other important objects of the present invention are to provide such system, method and apparatus that eliminates or minimizes the need for user interaction; and to provide such method and apparatus substantially without negative effect; and that overcome some disadvantages of prior art arrangements.
In brief, a system, method and biosensor apparatus are provided for communications with a personal data assistant. The biosensor apparatus includes a sensor for receiving a user sample to be measured and a microcontroller for performing a predefined test sequence for measuring a predefined parameter value. An interface logic block is coupled to the microcontroller for communicating with the personal data assistant. The personal data assistant includes an interface logic block for communicating with the biosensor apparatus. The personal data assistant provides an operator interface, data management and analysis of biosensor results.